1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laminography, more particularly, to a method for creating laminography images without the need for a moving x-ray source.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the digital laminography systems invented by the current inventor uses an x-ray source that moves laterally and rapidly across the object while the object moves more slowly longitudinally (i.e., perpendicular to the lateral motion). Blurring of the pixels that are not focused is accomplished by selecting x-rays that are detected by a line of detectors in the lateral plane at the appropriate times. Recently, this procedure was improved by employing multiple lines of detectors that allow blurring in two dimensions, the lateral one and a longitudinal one.